


No Support

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for: srallen for my LiveJournal lyric fic challenge. Vince tries to help out the PTA and comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Support

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom caused me to ask people to send me lyrics to use in fics, a la the Lyric Wheel Challenge. This one uses a line from the song: "My Unfortunate Erection" from "The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee". Warning for use of mild profanity.

"Anyone for brownies?" Vince offered the patrons seated at the counter. "Proceeds go to help support the PTA raise funds for the annual holiday ball! Worthy, worthy cause!"

No one nibbled. It was turning out to be a slow day, and he was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to buy the shit he was selling. He was not feeling the love today, and he was more exhausted than he was willing to admit. He'd given up a prestigious executive chef at an even more well-known restaurant position for this? He, who'd been awarded "Best Chef" more times than he could count (not that he admitted to counting, just to be sure), was stuck cooking food for a town full of scientists who barely noticed if he changed the argula to Belgian endive. This job was ruining his life, and it didn't help, either, that it was his recollection that everything he once did, he did perfectly. Now he could deliberately misspell something on a menu, joke about having a perpetual erection, and the only ripple it caused was a polite inquiry as to his mental state. He was beginning to think that Beverly was right: weird was far, far too normal in this town. With a resigned sigh, he sat down to plan the evening menu.


End file.
